


In Your Arms

by thatnerdbb



Series: Gays In Space [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender!Pidge, Like there's no romantic attraction or anything, Shiro is a big protective dad, Voltron, agender pidge, non binary pidge, really this isn't shippy it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdbb/pseuds/thatnerdbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro took note every time Pidge slipped away from training early, not even bothering to change before heading back to their lab. Every time Pidge came late and left early to meals, even sometimes requesting to have food brought to them (if they even remembered, and if they didn't skipping the meal entirely). Shiro wasn't letting this go on any longer, which is why late at night after not being able to sleep worrying about them, he walked into the lab to demand them to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I SWEAR ILL GET BACK INTO WRITING MY HAIKYUU AND FREE! FICS GUYS IVE JUST BEEN SO BUSY THE PAST YEAR TBH BEAR WITH MEEE  
> Notes on this at the end!!  
> NOTE WHILE I DO SHIP THIS, THIS IS NOT A SHIP FIC, THIS IS JUST PROTECTIVE DAD SHIRO.  
> also gender neutral/trans male pidge is the only pidge I need bye

Pidge had been up working late, again (in fact the third night in a row), and Shiro didn't like the idea of it at all. They were going to overwork themselves and not be able to perform well as a team when they needed to next form Voltron. Shiro took note every time Pidge slipped away from training early, not even bothering to change before heading back to their lab. Every time Pidge came late and left early to meals, even sometimes requesting to have food brought to them (if they even remembered, and if they didn't skipping the meal entirely). Shiro wasn't letting this go on any longer, which is why late at night after not being able to sleep worrying about them, he walked into the lab to demand them to sleep. 

What he wasn't expecting to see was Pidge crying, surrounded by multiple pieces of tech and papers, codes scribbled on each of them. They were crying alright, shaking with sobs and curled in on themselves, hair a tangled mess. Even more alarming was that Pidge wasn't wearing a shirt, only their usual shorts with bandage wrapped tightly around their chest. Shiro immediately rushed over, kneeling down and coming into their line of sight. Pidge looked up in fear, instinctively covering their chest. 

"Don't look, go away I don't need your help," they spoke, voice shaky. Pink blotches adorned their face and tears gathered in their lashes. Shiro didn't speak, simply opening his arms in welcome if Pidge wanted comfort. They couldn't resist, throwing themselves around him and hugging tightly, sobs wrecking their small body all over again. Shiro stroked their back calmly for a little while, until they were calm and could explain. 

"M-My family, I'm getting so close to knowing where they are, but I'm so scared... They're expecting Katie, not Pidge. Some parts of me feel like I should go back, but I don't really want to be Katie again. I'm not, I'm not her but I'm not him either," they drew in a shaky breath. "I-I'm just Pidge. I'm not really the boy I was pretending to be, but that's still me, just not all of it, and I'm definitely not Katie," they sighed, slumping against Shiro's chest. He nodded in understanding, cradling them close. 

"They still love you. No matter who you are, you're still your father's child, your brothers sibling. You're a smart person and they'll love you, no matter what," he said softly. He looked down at them sadly, rubbing a hand over the bandages. Pidge winced in response, flinching at the touch. "How... How long have you been wearing these?" He frowned. 

"I haven't properly took them off in a few days," he replied softly. "I'm scared to. There isn't much but the others already think of me differently now that they know, I can't risk-" Pidge froze as they felt Shiro's strong hands undo the side that had their chest bound. "Shh, Pidge I'm here, relax for me okay? Let me take care of you," he pleaded softly, looking at them with nothing but gentleness and care. Pidge slumped, nodding and letting him undo the bandages. Safety embraced them when they were with Shiro, letting him help them. His fatherly nature reminded him of his own father, and he found it so easy to let his guard down and trust him. 

Shiro's cool fingers undid the bandage, setting it on the floor. He ran a hand over the (thankfully light) bruising on their ribs, sighing. He couldn't help but wonder what condition they'd be in if he hadn't come in tonight. Pidge felt incredibly exposed, blushing furiously and looking away. Shiro stood, picking up Pidge and putting them on his waist like a small child. They sighed, resting their weight against him, too tired to protest to anything. Logically they knew he was doing no more than taking care of them out of his concern, and Pidge let themself be cared for for once. 

Shiro brought Pidge to his own room. He sat Pidge on the bed, giving them one of his shirts because it was bigger than Pidge's own sleep shirts and would give their ribs a break. He carefully rubbed a balm Allura had given him awhile ago over the parts of Pidge's chest that had been rubbed raw from the bandages, and slipped the shirt over their head. Small hands removed their own shorts, and when Shiro turned off his light and pulled them into bed they didn't even protest. They let Shiro wrap is arm protectively around their waist, remembering their dad cuddled them the same way when they were a child. 

Pidge fell asleep with a calm smile, no more tightness in their chest or sadness in their limbs. 'When I find dad, we'll cuddle like this again

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want more space gays? Please tell me bc I loVE WRITING MY SPACE GAYS.


End file.
